someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rustling in The Trees
I lived in a fairly large house with my wife and six month old daughter. My wife's name was Sarah, and my daughter's was Lacy. My daughter had the prettiest blue eyes, and her smile, it could brighten up anyones day. Sarah loved being outside, and it was a shock when you saw her indoors, I was the opposite. So when she mentioned about taking a trip to the country, I wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea. In the end though, she managed to convince me to come with her and Lacy. She'd arranged for us to stay in a small two-bedroom house that was quite secluded from any form of civilization. It was nice inside, a lot better than we were paying for it, and for the first time I was actually enjoying being somewhere other than my home. We'd got there quite late, so I put Lacy to bed before going to sleep myself with Sarah. I woke up later on that night in a hot sweat. I thought it must of been a bad dream, so I tried to go back to sleep, but no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't. I decided to go and get a drink. That's when the rustling started. At first I assumed it was either a bird or the wind, and thought nothing of it. However, the longer I ignored it the louder it seemed to get. Now was when I thought about going to check, as a bird couldn't be making this amount of noise, nor the wind. I opened the door, and then it suddenly stopped. I was confused for a second, but I didn't have time to think before a huge bird jumped out of the try then flew off into the distance. It seemed to be holding something in it's beak, though I couldn't make it out. 'No suprise it made all that noise... That thing was huge,' I muttered to myself. I decided to try and get back to sleep again, so I made my way back to bed. I finally managed to get some rest again. The next morning, I was awoken by an ear piercing scream. Sarah. I jumped out of bed, and quickly went to the source of the shirek. It was coming from Lacy's room. I burst in the room, and looked at my wife. Her face was a ghostly pale, tears streamed down her face. She simply pointed to the bed in the corner of the room. Lacy was sleeping there last night, tucked in the covers. She wasn't there. The window was wide open, and lying on her bed in place of her tiny body were black feathers. I pulled out my phone and dialed 999 as quick as I could, but there was no reception out here. No one could help us. I pulled my wife close to me. 'We need to leave. We need to find someone,' I told her. She didn't respond, just went and sat on the bed and broke into tears. I don't know how, but I didn't cry. I somehow managed to keep it together and got in my car, leaving Sarah behind, and went to find help. After about 30 minutes of driving I saw someone, and immediately pulled over and explained what had happened. They phoned the police for me, I don't know how they managed to do so though as my phone still had no reception. The woman told me to go back to where I came and said the police would be there soon. I returned. I opened my door and walked in, and walked back to Lacy's room. My wife was on the floor, but she was no longer alive. She'd killed herself, cut her wrists. This was when I lost it, this was when I was on the verge of insanity. The two people I care for the most in the world had been taken from me. I blacked out. I awoke in a police station, and was instantly asked questions. I answered them, they assured me that they would find out who took my child and make sure they were brought to justice, then they drove me back to the house we were staying in. I got drunk that night, then cried until I couldn't get anymore tears out, then went to bed. I thought it was unwise to stay in the house any longer, but I didn't care anymore. The police had taken my wife's body, so I slept on the floor next to Lacy's bed. I slept through the whole night without waking up. I wish I didn't wake up at all, because what greeted me that morning was horrible. There were feathers surrounding me. The same ones that I saw when Lacy was taken. That thing was here. A few days later... I've not slept in three days. Everytime I try, I hear that sound. The sound that I heard on our first night at the countryside. I went on the internet and tried to find out about the thing that took my child, and I've found out what it is. I didn't mention it earlier, but there was something else when I woke up after getting drunk that night. Two words scratched into the wall. Seed Eater I think... I think I'm going to fall asleep soon. I'm just so tired. There it is again. The rustle in the trees... PatchworkSnake (talk) 14:15, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story